El Ultimo Amanecer
by creepysaru
Summary: Despues de escapar de Inglaterra pensaron que todo estaria bien, pero nunca pensaron que eso iba a ser el detonante para una nueva aventura. WalterxSeras y a lo mejor AlucardxIntegra.


**Hola, tiempo sin escribir un fic para esta serie jeje… bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todos los que mandaron reviews para el fic "Por Que no Soy Ella" de verdad me hicieron muy felices.**

**Ahora lo que sigue. Este fic lo hice de una de mis parejas favoritas Seras X Walter si no les gusta no lean, también tendrá Integra X Alucard para los fans de esta pareja pero será más adelante.**

**Summary:** Ella quería saber cómo sería su vida si se hubiera enamorado de él y todo lo que él quería era… Seras x Walter, Alucard x Integra.

**Sin más preámbulo aquí esta…**

**=El Ultimo Amanecer=**

**Capítulo 01**

**Flores de Sangre.**

Desde la pelea con Incognito todo había cambiado…

Alucard e Integra estaban desaparecidos pero por lo que ella sabia su maestro debería estar buscando a su ama como un loco, como todos en Hellsing eran ahora fugitivos ella y Walter se vieron obligados a escapar hacia unas de las casas Hellsing escondida en un pequeño pueblo en Alemania.

Levantándose lentamente de su cama Seras se dirige a la ventana de su nueva habitación a diferencia de la mansión principal Hellsing estas casas no tenían calabozos por lo cual ahora tenía que poner colgaduras extra gruesas para que el sol no la molestara, abriendo las cortinas la recibe la vista de la hermosa luna, era tan bella, desde niña la luna llena era su favorita, pero ahora cada vez que la veía lo único que le recordaba era ese día cuando Alucard la convirtió.

Inconscientemente acaricia su cuello ante el recuerdo.

No podía evitarlo, pero desde ese día ella esta enamorada de su maestro, siendo destinada a nunca recibir su amor, eso él se lo había hecho claro cuando el vampiro decidió dejarla sola para ir a buscar y rescatar a Integra de su encierro.

Una amarga sonrisa decoro su rostro.

Desde que el escogió a Integra un pequeño odio empezó a nacer dentro de ella, y preguntas sin respuesta vagaban todo el tiempo por su mente.

¿Por qué el no la eligió a ella?

¿Por qué elegir a una mujer que nunca lo aceptaría por ser un monstruo?

La draculina sacude ligeramente la cabeza esos sentimientos no le gustaban, la hacían sentir nauseas, alejándolos de su mente abre la ventana y sonriendo susurra al viento el nombre de su amado seguido de esas palabras que significan todo y a la vez nada, las palabras que él nunca va a dedicarle a ella, sino a otra.

"… _te amo"_

Un ligero y rítmico golpeteo en su puerta llama su atención, sabiendo ya de sobra quien era le abre la puerta, del otro lado la esperaba Walter sosteniendo una bandeja con bolsas de sangre con la mano derecha porque la otra estaba enyesada.

"Hola Walter"

"Señorita Victoria, buenas noches, vengo a dejarle su desayuno"

Entrando a la habitación Walter deja la bandeja en una mesita que se encuentra en medio del cuarto justo cuando está a punto de salir del cuarto se detiene para despedirse de ella, y con un pie fuera de ahí es detenido esta vez por la mano de la draculina que estaba agarrada de su chaleco.

"Que pasa señorita Victoria"

Sorprendida por sus acciones la rubia suelta el chaleco rápidamente y empieza a mover las manos de un lado a otro balbuceando incoherencias sin control. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del mayordomo, tch, los jóvenes de ahora son tan raros.

"Este… yo quisiera contarte algo importante Walter"

El hombre mayor la miro extrañado, caminando hacia la cama de la chica se sentó y le hizo señas a la chica para que lo siguiera.

"Adelanta Señorita Victoria"

Tomando el gesto como signo de que el aceptaba escucharla se sentó al enfrente suyo en la esquina de la cama y armándose de valor empezó a contarle todo desde su amor por Alucard hasta su creciente odio por Integra, tal vez no era lo mejor, pero no hablar de esto con alguien la estaba volviendo loca y a lo mejor con sus años de experiencia Walter le podía dar un buen consejo.

Después de terminar de contar todo lo que le afligía suspiro aliviada, contarle a alguien más la hacía sentir de cierta manera más "ligera", miro a Walter que tenía un gesto pensativo, moviendo la mano de manera elegante empezó a hablar.

"A veces cuando amamos a alguien de verdad, debemos dejarlos ir, ya que nuestra felicidad no es la única que cuenta."

Su mirada en ese momento la intrigaba seria que él sabía lo que era amar y no ser correspondido, no perdía nada si preguntaba.

"Walter, tu…"

Antes de que acabara el mayordomo la interrumpe diciendo con tristeza.

"La persona que amo, también está enamorada de otro… es por eso que la entiendo señorita Victoria. Bueno ahora con su permiso me retiro señorita, estos viejos huesos necesitan descansar"

Seras sonrió ella sabía que eso de los huesos era nada más para animarla un poco -aun con la edad ese hombre era casi de acero- y sí que lo había logrado, después de despedir a Walter la pequeña vampira no dejaba de preguntarse quién era su persona especial, ¿Seria Integra o tal vez alguna otra mujer?

¿O tal vez, solo tal vez era su maestro?

Una fuerte risa se escapa de sus labios mientras cae de pansa en su cama, al calmarse suelta un suspiro -lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente- a lo mejor hubiese sido mejor si ella se hubiera enamorado de Walter en vez de Alucard. Empieza a reír de nuevo esta vez más suavemente, que extraños pensamientos tenia. Mentalmente exhausta por toda la "confesión" se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando como hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera enamorado de Walter.

-X-

La señorita Victoria podía verse muy ingenua e inocente para todos en Hellsing pero el sabia que eso no era cierto, la chica era toda una mujer.

Si no como podía tener sentimientos tan profundos, aunque estos fueran para la persona menos indicada.

Mientras Walter bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina pensó en como todo desde la aparición de Seras se complico, pero también en lo divertido que era tener a la muchachita en la mansión siendo la única que traía alegría al lugar, ese tipo de alegría que uno pierde cuando vive una vida como la de el…

Una vida llena de batallas y muerte.

Sintiendo su estomago protestar por la falta de alimento el ángel de la muerte decide prepararse algo de comer, al abrir el refrigerador y ver su interior suelta aire con desgano, estaba casi vacío y no tenían dinero para comprar algo, por su edad no le iban a querer dar trabajo y como caballero que él era no iba a dejar que Victoria trabajase así que solo le quedaban dos opciones o se moría de hambre o…

Empezaba a robar.

La sola idea le hacia torcer su cara en disgusto. Robar no era su estilo pero para mantenerse vivo no le quedaba de otra.

Agarrando un par de piezas de pan, jamón, queso, mayonesa, lechuga y tomate empieza a preparar un sándwich. Llena un vaso de agua que coloca al lado de su plato y se sienta, justo cuando está a punto de dar la primera mordida a su cena un ruidoso CRASH! Lo interrumpe, alarmado Walter se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la fuente de del sonido.

Ese ruido vino de la sala, los habían descubierto.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeado de 20 hombres armados, todos apuntándole, tch, esto se va a poner feo.

Haciendo gala de toda su cortesía el mayordomo empezó a hablar.

"Que les trae por aquí caballeros"

"En nombre de la Reyna de Inglaterra se le ordena rendirse"

Sus hilos se empezaron a mover como serpientes alrededor de los pies de los soldados, le daba pena tener que matarlos pero las ordenes de Integra eran claras _"No se dejen atrapar y maten de ser necesario" _y como buen mayordomo que era el cumpliría todo lo dicho por su ama al pie de la letra.

"Lo lamento buenos hombres pero creo que eso será imposible"

Solo un pequeño tirón de sus dedos y ellos estarían muertos.

Antes de que lo lograra un dolor bastante familiar inundo su cuerpo los malditos le habían disparado en el brazo derecho y en su estomago, _genial_.

Sentía como su conciencia se empezaba a esfumar mientras caía rendido en el suelo el preciado líquido vital escapando de su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

"¿Walter?"

-X-

Cuando bajo a causa de oír tanto ruido Seras nunca imagino encontrarse con aquel tipo de escenario, Walter estaba herido en el suelo sus latido apenas audibles para ella y un montón de militares apuntándole.

Todo se volvió rojo.

Su cuerpo se movía por pura inercia cercenando los cuerpos de los soldados, sentía como una furia ciega corría por sus venas, lo único que sabía era que ellos debían pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-X-

Gritos llenos de dolor y el rugido de una bestia eso era todo lo que él podía oír.

Sangre que no era la suya manchaba sus ropas al igual que las paredes de la habitación, lo que alcanzaba a ver no le gustaba.

Esa no era Victoria.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento llamarla.

"Se…ño…rita… Vic…tori…a"

Solo quedaba un soldado que temblaba y gimoteaba como un bebe mientras veía como su fin se acercaba y Walter quiso vomitar al ver lo que Victoria le hacía, si el aceptaba que no era un santo y que su forma de matar también era un poco desagradable para algunos, pero esto se pasaba por mucho.

Era como ver una bestia. Un monstruo.

Porque eso es lo que ella era no importaba cuanto le disparases no le afectaría sus heridas cerrarían al instante y lo más probable es que se reiría del pobre intento de escape de su presa.

Eso la convertiría en un ser igual a él.

A Alucard.

Esforzándose inhumanamente la llamo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡SERAS!"

Sentada sobre el cuerpo muerto de aquel soldado ella vio sus manos, y grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho, el haber matado a los que se suponía debía proteger era horrible.

El corazón de Walter se contrajo le dolía verla así, su visión estaba poniéndose borrosa y lo único que alcanzaba a ver de Seras are un bulto tembloroso que gritaba de dolor, tristeza y miedo. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ella se paro y corrió a su lado.

"¿Walter estas bien?"

El sonrió ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Intento contestarle pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y ya no podía levantar sus parpados. Entregándose al sueño Walter se dejo llevar.

"¡WALTER!"

-X-

Todo estaba tan obscuro y húmedo como si estuvieras adentro del estomago de algo viscoso. No podía moverse sentía su cuerpo pero no podía moverse de su lugar…

¿Así era la muerte?

No cielo ni infierno solo absoluta obscuridad, realmente el esperaba algo diferente, la idea de pasar una eternidad en la obscuridad se le antojaba poco.

De pronto sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, quería gritar de dolor pero era imposible su quijada estaba tiesa como todo su cuerpo.

Este era probablemente el infierno.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

-X-

Cuando despertó lo primero que noto fueron tres cosas.

Primero podía ver, segundo estaba sentado arriba de algo suave y _cálido _ y tercero milagrosamente estaba vivo.

"Walter!"

Al mirar hacia arriba para ver de dónde venía la voz su vista se vio obstruida por un par de… ¿_senos?_

"Huh… señorita Victoria?" su voz sonaba diferente _más joven_ exageradamente joven, levantándose de golpe miro sus manos estaban sin arrugas y ligeramente más pequeñas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Solo había una explicación.

"¿Me convertiste?"

"Ehmm… Walter, bueno, este, lo lamento pero era la única forma de mantenerte vivo estabas muriendo y no pensé en otra cosa y… creo… creo que querrás ver esto"

Buscando en su bolsillo Seras saca un pequeño estuche y se lo da a Walter, adentro había un espejo y cuando él vio su reflejo no pudo evitar dejarlo caer al suelo donde por el impacto se rompió en muchos pedazos.

Walter era joven de nuevo, su pelo antes canoso ahora era más abundante y de color negro azulado, su rostro ya no se veía arrugado, todas las manchas de la edad habían desaparecido.

Justo como él era cuando tenía 27 años.

"¿Pero cómo paso esto?"

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, huff fue más difícil de escribir de lo que pensé, espero que no me haya quedado tan OCC.**

**Pliss escriban mas de esta pareja! (se que sueno egoísta pero no puedo dejar de desear leer mas fics con ellos dos)**


End file.
